


In The Rain

by MessyTango22



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Heavy Angst, Heavy Drinking, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Female Character, POV Multiple, POV Original Character, POV Second Person, Smut, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-09-26 23:02:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20397589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MessyTango22/pseuds/MessyTango22





	In The Rain

**<strike></strike>Tuesday, January 26th 9:56 PM**

**BANG!**

You slammed the bathroom door closed before your boyfriend could grab you, hurriedly you locked the door. "I FUCKING HATE YOU!" You screamed after studying yourself in the mirror, you had a blackeye and bruised jaw.. "Shut yo' slutty ass up! Come out here, bitch!" Your boyfriend yelled back. You can hear glass being shattered outside the bathroom door. Sometime later, after all the crying and doors being slammed you can hear footsteps and yelling descend down the stairs, and the frontdoor being slammed closed. You rushed out the bathroom towards the window that faced the front yard. Your boyfriend was leaving. "babe?.." You muttered towards yourself. "No.. NO!" You yelled at the window. You ran down the stairs, lucky you didn't fall. Pulling open the front door you saw your 'boyfriend' was in his car almost exiting the driveway. Your boyfriend was coming back from a 2 day business trip, so he basically had all the stuff he needed in his car which meant.. He was leaving you.. "Babe!." You cried out. You fell down to your knees, mocha skin scraping on the concrete of your porch.. (that would sting later).. you just sat there tears flowing as you watch your boyfriend leave with the final straw. How did this all even happen..

"It's was _your_ fault! ALL YOUR FAULT!" you pushed yourself to remember it was truly _your _fault. You continued to cry on your porch, in the dark.. At night. In the rain.

How did this _re__ally, _all happen?

After sometime crying you got up and went inside, you still had a clear enough mindset to lock the door. You went upstairs and put on some sweats over your shorts and brown classic uggs. You had on your boyfriends button up shirt, you didn't feel like changing it. You entered the bedroom bathroom and locked it, you were still scared your boyf- EX would come back and drag you into the bed.. You took in the sight infront of you. You look terrible, your eyes all puffy from crying so much and so hard, redness surrounding your green-ish iris's. Your curly messy bun was lopsided from your boy- EX pulling on it. You took out some eyedrops from the mirror cabinet and closed it shut. In the drawer next to your cabinet you took out your hiden purse. It contained, a full set of makeup, a debit card and credit card, some cash, some receipts and other junk. 

Firstly, you took down your hair. Messed up, dreaded and nappy curls came flying down onto your face. You took a hard brush and tried to tame you hair as best as you could. After your hair became slightly bushy and frized out like you blow dried it, you got a scrunchy and settled it in a high ponytail. Next, you put in your eyedrops and rubbed you eyes. You didn't really like touching your eyeballs, it was weird.. So you saluted to the 'rubbing your contacts out' method, as always it work. You plucked your hanging contacts off your eyelashes. After putting your contacts in their containers (labelled 'L and R') and drenching them in contact solution, you then applied makeup over you bruises. You grabbed your glasses, wallet (stuffing the cards and cash inside), grey sweater (which had a hood), and went downstairs to the garage. The door was still open, you scoffed, he took his car so you only had your motorcycle. Well, that's pretty dangerous.. You hopped on it and ruved 'er up. You couldn't find your helmet, fuck it and you were on your way.

You arrived at a nearby bar with a glowy sign flashing the words 'Grillby's'. You entered, your clothes were wet and stuff so you took off your sweater. 

In the bar was a drunk passed out man and a drunk passed out.. Bunny Monster lady?. Monsters resurfaced sometime ago so that wasn't all that surprising to see one. Their was also a fire element who was behind ths bar, guessing he was the bartender. Another figured sat in the stool infront of him, whom's head you couldn't see. They were a wide, not fat or circular. Not at all, but wide. They looked pretty buff and they were surely quite taler than you. (You were only 5´0.) They had on a blue parka coat and basketball shorts, they had really pale legs- wait.. Skeleton legs? _Ugh whatever_.. You walked up to the one stool that was on the rightside of the curved counter, placed your sweater on the stool and wallet on the counter. You were a short thing, you, so you rocked your legs back and forth as they dangled off the stool, you also rested your head on the bar. Shortly after a warmth came up towards you, _ahh_.. That feels good, you stretched your arms out so you could put your hands infront warmth. You could hear and deep chuckle and raspy crackle, you opened you eyes and immediately withdrew your hands. The fire element, and when you looked at the other owner of the deep chuckles, the skeleton too, was laughing at you!

"M'so sorry!" You gushed out, you were blushing slightly and had to push up your glasses.

"....It is quite alright...." He reassured you, making you sigh of relief.

He seemed to still looking at you, finally you released he was waiting for your order. "Oh! Right!.." You blurted out, pressing your lips in a line, you blushed again and took the menu. "Can I get a burger n' fries with the fries covered in ketchup." He nodded and grabbed the menu from you. "Oh!" He stopped. "And a milkshake.. Chocolàte." You smiled. You said chocolate in spanish, which he seemed to understand. You watched as the man made of fire disappeared through a door. You fiddled with your ponytail with your finger, crap, why you didn't grab your phone? You start observing the place. Right as your eyes landed on the skeleton you two met gazes. He seemed to be observing you.

"you must not come ´round here?" He stated it as a question more than a statement. His eyes?-eyelights? Looked at you from the corner of his eyesockets. He had a ketchup bottle on the side of him. 

"No." You answered continuing to look at the ketchup bottle before the fireman (was what you were going to calling him, for now.) returned with your food. It smelt really good. "Mm´ that was fast." You stated. 

"yup, grillby here isa master at cook´n." The skeleton grinned lazily, after catching your attention again he grabbed the ketchup bottle and drink the condiment straight out the bottle. You grunted before looking at your own food. Before you took your eyes off of him he had an amused-smirk on his face.

Your stomach sliently grumbled, begging you to take a bite of something. You bit the burger and groaned of satisfaction, most delicious burger you had in a while. "This is delicious!" You stated after taking another bite of the burger. You started taking in consideration that he was really a 'Master Chef'. You took a sip from the milkshake. "Mmm´ delicious." You could see his flames had danced alittle higher and became somewhat brighter than they already were.

"so, whada you doin´ out here kid?" That made you frowned. You came here to actually drown your emotions in liquor, and maybe, just MAYBE leave without being too drunk to sit up and wait for your EX to return. You felt your eyes being to burn so you pushed your tongue against the roof of your mouth to prevent from crying. You clenched your fist and sat both on the bar counter.

..to be continued


End file.
